Guacamole
by Shah Jelen
Summary: Esta es la historia de una país lleno de estereotipos que decide hacerse valer y llevar a cabo su venganza. Contra Estados Unidos. Obviamente. No tengo ni puta idea de como va Latin Hetalia, pero yo lo he supuesto. Personas en contra del humor negro, abstenganse. Mexico rules. [Amono con el capitulo dos]
1. Los mexicanos no saben nada de ingles

_Arvertensia: _Esta historia está escrita por alguien que no ha leído ni una puñetera historia de Latin Hetalia en su perra vida. Bueno si, pero no me la acabe. Así que los personajes están creados a partir de lo que he leído en algunos summarys. Cualquier parecido con Latin Hetalia es pura casualidad. Si no teneis sentido del humor, os recomiendo que dejeís de leer ya.

Dentro vídeo.

* * *

Erase una vez, en el continente Americano. DE AMÉRICA. QUE NO ESTADOS UNIDOS. AMÉRICA SOMOS TODOS. WE ARE ONE. MUERTE A LOS GRINGOS. Un pequeño país que ocupaba un tercera parte de America-muERteAUsA-del Norte. Principalmente porque solo había dos jodidos países. Ah, me acaban de comunicar la existencia de otro más. ¿Canadá? Ya estáis inventando. ¿Algo más? ¿Que Gibraltar no es español? Anda ya.

Bueno, la historia se centra en nuestro querido amigo la representación de Mejico, el cual recibía el nombre de Guacamole. Guacamole era un hombre de bien entrado los cuarenta con su bonito bigote típico de anuncio de burritos y que siempre vestía su hermoso traje de ninja mexicano como buen patriota. También podían verlo acompañado de su fiel guitarra española y su gorrito de mariachi porque antes que persona, es mexicano.

Pero por muy buen corazón que tuviera Guacamole, había una cosa insoportable a sus ojos. Lo más horrible creado por el ser humano. Más concretamente por el estúpido gringo wey de USA.

Los estereotipos.

Guacamole lo tenía claro. El motivo de su ser no era representar a su país. ¡No! ¡Tenía el deber de acabar con esas malditas mentiras!

Pero, ¿qué podría hacer para ello? Con esa pregunta en mente, partió hacia la tierra de las oportunidades. _Disneyland_. Quiero decir, _Estados Unidos._

**Estereotipo nº 1**

**Los mexicanos no entienden nada de inglés**

Guacamole destacaba por no haber salido jamás de su país. Era un hombre de mundo. Por tanto, al llegar a Nueva York, gracias a la magia de los fanfics, no tenía ni panchita idea de lo que pasaba pues los gringos hablaban en una especie de mexicano al revés. Porque la lengua de Mejico es el mexicano, el español no existe. Pena de muerte a quien nombre España. Mierda.

Mientras la autora era conducida a la silla eléctrica, Guacamole decidió preguntar a uno de los estadounidenses que por allí pasaban.

- Hey, wenas señor gringo. ¿Sabé donde queda la casa blanca, wey? - dijo educadamente a un señor alto, muy moreno de piel para ser gringo y con un turbante en la cabeza. _Modas_ pensó.

El señor gringo le miro de arriba a abajo y le hizo una seña a otro señor gringo también de un aspecto similar al suyo.

- الموت للأرانب!– grito el primer señor gringo al segundo. Guacamole entendió perfectamente la frase. _Este estúpido mexicano quiere robarnos las hamburguesas. _Se encargaría de matar a Alfred en la próxima reunión.

Cuando fue a continuar su camino, el primer señor gringo se giro para continuar su conversación.

- Pirdone, siñiol...

- Guacamole.

- Guacamole, guacamole. Tinimos qui disirle qui esto is, Niu yorc. Y la casa blancia ista in washintun disi, ¿sabi? Asi qui si a equivocadi.

_Lo que suponía._

_- _Oh, muchas grasias, señor americano – agradecido, Guacamole fue a darle un burrito para dar a conocer la gratitud mexicana pero el señor gringo negó con la cabeza.

- No, no, mi no ser americano. Yo seg arabe, comor Alá – acto seguido se lanzo al suelo y rezó sus oraciones en un extraño idioma al que clasifico como inglés. Tras su ataque epiléptico, volvió a erguirse delante suya-. Esperu habegle podido ashudad.

Guacamole asintió satisfecho. Al ver como su amigo no gringo se marchaba junto a su séquito de clones, porque eran todos iguales, cayo en la cuenta de la cosa más obvia del mundo. Así que le llamo al puro estilo mexicano.

- WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY – Con ese saludo tan patriótico, su amigo (y el resto de la gente, para que engañarnos) volteo a verle confundido- ¿Cómo se llama, señor?

El hombre sonrió, esa típica sonrisa de los anuncios de dentrificos capaz de eclipsar la luz del sol. Tras dejar a media plaza ciega, se dispuso a hablar.

- Osama – y le dio la espalda en un acto dramático-. Osama Bin Laden.

Y así, Guacamole hizo su primer amigo internacional. Regreso a su casita de nachos feliz de haber conocido a Osama, al cual jamás volvió a ver. Ese mismo día hubo el mayor atentado terrorista de la historia de Estados Unidos. Cosas de la vida. _Esto en México no pasaba _fue su último pensamiento porque ya se acaba el capítulo. Y tal.

_**Continuará..**_

* * *

_Notas:_ esto es una parodia.

echadle humor a la vida, ermozas

xao

p.d: osama grita ''muerte a los conejitos'' para los que lo habeís buscado en el traductor y os ha salido algo completamente diferente


	2. Mexico es un país de drogas y putas

vuervo con jotro kapitulo, jermoza pipol de mi korasoneh

quiero dedicar este presioso capitulico al anónimo que me dejo el riviu mas bnico k aya podido leer un mai laif, esto va por ti amol. aprovesho para decirle a la Melanie k me parese hultra fuerte k me deje riviu aki i k ah Pesadilla y ah IA los ijnore. esha save a k me refiero.

dentro video, amol

* * *

Tras el incidente terrorista, Guacamole volvió muy decaído a su nación pues no había logrado eliminar el estereotipo sobre el idioma. Mientras vaga tristemente por el desierto árido que era su país, cayo en otra mentira gringa contra su hermoso cachito de cielo en ese basto mundo.

Con la guitarra a cuestas, México recorrió toooooooooooooooooooooooooooda America central, o lo que en su tierra llaman _un paseito_, buscando a la única persona capaz de sacarle de dudas.

Venesuela.

**Estereotipo nº 2:**

**México es un lugar altamente peligro y sin leyes**

- ¡Clemencia Martinez de la Rosa Guachipandi Polvorosa Rodriguez Rodriguez! - llamo el mexicano mientras irrumpía en la modesta casita de la venezolana.

- ¡Guacamole! - Venezuela pone una pose dramática desde el marco de la puerta. Musica de tensión. La morena avanza hasta México, todo esto al más puro estilo telenovelico- ¿Qué hases aquí, boludo?

Cachetada sin motivo aparente al pobre hombre. Guacamole cae dramáticamente contra el piso y grita la perdida de-de algo.

- ¿¡Por qué hice eso, Señor!? - acto seguido, se tira a modo ballena sobre el mexicano que trataba de levantarse sin éxito alguno. La venezolana llora. Todo lo más dramático posible - ¿¡Por qué me mentiste!? ¡Julio José, yo te amaba!

Cabe destacar que esta señora vive a las afueras de Caracas porque pegaba tantos chillidos que no dejaba dormir a sus compatriotas.

- ¡Clemencia Martinez de la Rosa Guachipandi Polvorosa Rodriguez Rodriguez! - manda huevos el puto nombre. Claro, como vosotros no tenéis que escribirlo trescientas veces. - ¿Podría quitarse de encima?

- ¡Claro, amol mío! - y hace un mortal hacia atrás. Típico de telenovela venezolana.

México se levanta y coge su malherida guitarra del suelo. Una lágrima cruza su rostro. Venesuela habla un monologo por detrás. Todo muy ok.

- ¡Y por eso estoy aquí! - termina de contar, aunque nadie la escuchaba. A veces se siente marginada- ¿Y vos? ¿Qué le trae por mi hermoso país? ¿Mi comida? ¿Mis canciones? ¿Mis preciosa persona?

- Eh, no – corta Guacamole. Acaba de recordar porque no suele visitar Venesuela. - Venía a hacerte una preg-

Antes de poder terminar, Clemencia Martinez de la Ro-Bah, paso. Clemencia salta a sus brazos y grita ''¡Si! ¡Si!'' dejando medio sordo (o sordo entero) a México.

- ¡Claro que quero casarme con vos , Julio José!

- ¿Pero quién es Julio Jo-?

- ¡Un momento! - Guacamole no la pega porque es buena persona. Pero esta mujer pone de mal humor a cualquiera- ¡Julio José, no puedo aceptar! ¡Y-Yo estoy enamorada de..!

Pausa dramática. México mira el reloj pintado en su muñeca. Las 3, hora de comer. Devora un burrito mientras Venesuela mantiene una pose helada y creo que ni respira. Esta jugando al pollito inglés es la puta ama.

- ¡No! ¿¡Por qué pensás eso, boludo!? - vuelve en si y otra vez a chillar incoherencias. Para el mexicano, el tiempo se ha detenido en las tres. - ¡Yo no amo a Argentina! ¡Esa furcia! ¿¡Cómo se atreve a creerse mejor que yo!?

Otra cachetada a Guacamole. Más bien, a su almuerzo. Todo se congela, los movimientos son a cámara lenta mientras Mexico se lanza a salvar el burrito. _Porque a __**mi**__, se me ha __**caído**__, un burrito en el __**jardííín **_suena de fondo. Cuando va a cogerlo, Clemencia le pega una patada y mete gol contra la portería del equipo contrario. El estadio grita excitado. Fuegos artificiales iluminan la noche venezolana. Comentaristas gritando _¡GOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡CAMPEONES DEL MUNDO! _Messi, también conocido por ser la representación de Venezuela, corre alrededor del campo. México lamenta la perdida de su comida. Messi recoge la copa del mundo y se la empotra a Guacamole contra la cabeza.

Colombia llama a una ambulancia.

* * *

- Wey... - alcanza a decir Guacamole, llevándose una mano al chichón que decora su cabeza. Abre los ojos lentamente para ver que se encuentra en un hospital. Uno venezolano. Por lo tanto hay un doctor buenorro, una venezolana cortejeandole y soltando a cada rato un ''Julio José'' a cuento de nada, tenemos también a Messi comiéndose la copa del mundo y con veinte maletines repletos de dinero (ganado de forma honrada, claro), enfermeras curando a los pacientes dramáticamente, todo muy telenovelico. Y por último, frente a Mexico está un muchachín bajito y morenito (como todos en latinoamerica, coño) que sonríe aliviado tras notar consciente al mexicano.

El chavalín – la terminación ''ín'' se usa cuando una persona tiene pinta de buena gente- corre hacia el medico guapo, pero _espera pacientemente su turno pues se encuentra manteniendo una interesante conversación con una hermosa dama._

Creo que todos sabemos de donde es este chiquillo.

- Disculpe señor, siento interrumpir su dialogo pero el señor mexicano parece despertar – dice educado, usando ese acento tan dulce y tierno, irresistible para todos.

Menos para Venezuela que le lanza una mirada de _''ACABÁS DE CARGARTE MI ESCENA, BOLUDO''. _

Messi sigue tragando oro metalizado.

- Oh bueno, voy a ver como est-

- ¡Julio José! ¡C-Creo que me duele el corazón! - chilla venezolanamente una venezola con nombre venezolano y acento venezolano llamada Venesuela. El doctor guapo ignora al dulce chico y se lanza a envolver con sus fuertes y robustos brazos a esa hermosa mujer.

- ¿¡El corazón!? ¡Podría ser un infarto! - Joder, estos médicos venezolanos son unos máquinas. Solo ha dicho que le duele el corazón y ya saben que le pasa. Pura manteca - ¡Llamen a un médico!

El muchachín parpadea, sintiéndose marginado.

- Usted es médico, señor. - Su deber en este continente es decir cosas obvias.

- ¡Pero yo solo soy el medico buenorro que ponen para atraer pacientes! - Venesuela suelta un chillido dramático y llora en el piso tras esa dura declaración. Guacamole mira la escena tratando de recordar el motivo de su viaje. - ¡En verdad soy policía!

Messi oye_ policía _y salta por la ventana. Están en un sexto pero como si nada.

Vale.

Acabo de darme cuenta de que Messi es argentino y no venezolano.

- ¿Por qué la señora autora da su propia opinión durante el relato? - duda el pequeño chavalín.

Venezuela explota. No literalmente pls.

- ¡ESTOY HARTA! - a tomar por culo el acento venezolano. Esto está fuera del guión - ¡ESTA ESCRITORA ES UNA MIERDA, ES INCAPAZ DE DIFERENCIAR VENEZUELA DE ARGENTINA!

Mierda, mapillao.

- ¡Y ENCIMA SE TIRO CERCA DE UNA HORA BUSCANDO EN INTERNET INSULTOS VENEZOLANOS, Y NO ENCONTRÓ NINGUNO! - lo dice Clemencia ¿eh? No es una crítica española hacia el mierda yahoo incapaz de decirme insultos. Boludo - ¡ADEMÁS, TUVO QUE COGER UN JODIDO MAPA PORQUE NO SABIA DONDE ESTABA NI VENEZUELA NI ARGENTINA! ¡Y PUSO QUE LA CAPITAL DE VENEZUELA ERA BUENOS AIRES!

ignorante vuestra madre, así os lo digo.

- Oye, podría decirme alguien que mariachi está pasando – burking a Guacamole. Y a mi también. Venesuela, tú antes molabas.

Por su parte, Clemencia mete patadas a todo lo que ve. El médico buenorro sale volando por la ventana. Messi se está cambiando de nacionalidad solo por este fic.

- ¿¡Y SABEN QUIÉN TIENE LA CULPA!? - Venesuela, que no te estamos escuchando. Pero ella sigue, ala, arriba el destape. Aprovecho para pedir perdón a compatriotas de dichas naciones por no tener ni puta idea sobre que país es cual, joder, es que en Espiña solo te enseñan dos cosas ''Viva España y los demás nos tienen envidia'' y con eso tienes que continuar toda la vida. La ley es dura, pero es la ley - ¡ARGENTINA!

Ni Guacamole ni el muchachín entiende el motivo por el que Venezuela les carga en brazos y salen huyendo al país originario de Messi. Al de verdad.

* * *

En la otra punta de America del sur, una muchacha argentina tira por un acantilado una jaula. Dentro de ella, se ha identificado un ser con rasgos chilenos. Nadie sabe a cuento de que viene esto.

* * *

Espiña siente un perturbación en el universo. A continuación, vuelve a su tarea de pegar a Fgansia con una tortilla al grito de ''Viva España, viva el Rey, viva el orden y la ley''.

* * *

La moraleja de esta historia es: _Ir a Venezuela es como ir a la India. Vas esperando cambiar tu vida y al final terminas en guerra con Argentina. _O algo así.

**_Continuará.._**

* * *

xao


End file.
